El Reflejo que no Miente
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Un evento que cambió totalmente las vidas de Sally, Sonic y Tails hace 8 años. Inspirado en el ep. 1x21 de House MD, y como regalo de cumpleaños para FineEve. Disfruten y dejen reviews.
1. Parte 1

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**I**

(Station Square, Mobius)

- Mi reflejo nunca miente… trato de mantenerme serio y libre de toda emoción… pero al verme al espejo, aun teniendo 15 años, me sigo viendo de 7…

Y es que el tiempo había sido un tanto duro para el zorro de dos colas. No porque la gente lo apartara de su lado por tener dos colas… no, claro que no. En ese aspecto el futuro le había sido por el contrario, propicio. Manejaba un automóvil, por las calles lluviosas de Station Square, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas y oía ese chirrido del limpiador que subía y bajaba intentando inútilmente limpiar las gotas de la lluvia…

Su aspecto ya había cambiado… aunque seguía viéndose como un zorro amarillo, su pelaje y ahora que llevase unos googles sobre su cabeza y un traje, parecido al de un aviador, le hacía verse totalmente diferente al zorro inocente de antes.

Pero en ese automóvil… algo faltaba. Si era Tails el que lo conducía… algo faltaba. ¿Acaso no era Sonic? ¿No debería estar al lado, en el asiento del copiloto, como el amigo que siempre fue para Tails? Podría decirse que esos dos solo se tenían el uno al otro… pero ya no estaba ahí…

Tails miraba su rostro en el espejo retrovisor, intercalando para poder ver la carretera y seguir manejando, pero no era gran problema, las calles estaban casi vacías… y Tails había integrado una solución GPS a su vehículo… un piloto automático, cosa que él solo podía hacer.

- El pasado es algo muy doloroso para mí… y por años he tratado de olvidarlo… pero nunca lo consigo… ¿Algún día se curará este dolor de mi cuerpo y mi mente? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá… pero ya 8 años han pasado ya…

Entonces vio el signo del sitio al que estaba llegando.

"_**Hospital Central de Station Square"**_

Las luces del mismo podían hacer notar que era un complejo muy grande, y no es por nada, pero era el Hospital más grande de toda la región.

Siguió avanzando hacia el nosocomio. ¿Por qué iría él a un Hospital? No se sentía necesariamente enfermo… pero probablemente si se sentía deprimido… tal vez intentaría buscar ayuda.

- ¡Hey, que te detengas te digo!

- Oficial por favor… tengo 4 echidnas que mantener… por favor…

- ¡No tiene ningún comprador! ¿¡Qué hace en una zona restringida? ¡Está prohibido el comercio ambulatorio en esta zona del Hospital! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!

Tails pudo ver como un oficial de policía, perseguía a un echidna que era un vendedor ambulante. Ciertamente no podía entrar a la zona de Hospitales… ¿Pero realmente era necesario despojarlo de su único sustento?

Y en ese momento, sintió algo de vergüenza… por saber que posiblemente otros se murieran de hambre o de pobreza y él siendo lo que era nunca hubiera ayudado en algo. Pero inmediatamente sintió que posiblemente todo Station Square le debían posiblemente la vida, por salvarlos de Eggman y sus planes hace ya 8 años.

Pero ver a ese echidna, que corría empujando inútilmente ese carrito de vender cosas, mientras el policía lo perseguía, siendo ambos castigados por la lluvia… y al ver tras la luz del faro, que se trataba de un echidna de color rojo… eso le hizo recordar a Knuckles, y decidió intervenir.

- ¿Qué está pasando, oficial? – dijo Tails bajando del auto.

- ¡Este mugroso vendedor… no se quiere ir!

- Por favor… yo tengo que mantener a una familia… mis 4 echidnas me necesitan…

- ¿Qué es lo que vendes…? – preguntó Tails.

- Vendo… chillidogs… pero esta lluvia cayó de improviso…

Al oír ese término, Tails volvió a recordar rápidamente cosas del pasado que quería olvidar. Pero rápidamente volvió a sus sentidos.

- Dame uno por favor… - le dijo Tails dándole un billete – Quédate con el cambio…

- Gracias señor… muchas gracias…

- Necesito hacerte una pregunta…

- La que usted quiera, señor…

- ¿Conoces a un tal Sonic? ¿Viene a comprarte chillidogs?

- Para nada… - respondió el vendedor – No he oído de alguien así en estos años…

**II**

(Hospital Central de Station Square)

Tails había pasado con su vehículo hacia la zona de parqueo del Hospital. Aparcó su coche y bajo, no le importó mojarse, porque al final, un paraguas no tenía y fue caminando hacia la puerta de ingreso al Hospital.

Caminaba lentamente, mordiendo el chillidog de a pocos, como si quisiera estar en la lluvia el mayor tiempo posible.

- ¿Tails… qué haces aquí?

- ¿¡Eh?

El zorro de la sorpresa dejó caer el chillidog al suelo, el cual salpicó un poco de agua y fue cubierto por el fango que se formaba. El zorro giró y vio a su interlocutor… Sally.

- ¿Sally…?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tails? Han pasado casi 8 años…

- Yo… no puedo… olvidarlo… ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Soy uno de los asesores de leyes para la dirección del Hospital. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tails… este no es el lugar…

- ¿No puedo verlo ni un momento? ¿Acaso estos 8 años han pasado y nada cambio?

- El tiempo lo cambia todo… - dijo Sally – La duda es… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta?

- ¿Están todos ahí? ¿En verdad todo siguen ahí?

- Si Tails… todos ahora estamos aquí… ya no somos héroes más… ahora… Rouge es la Decana de Medicina del Hospital… y hasta Knuckles es el Jefe del Servicio de Oncología… todos hemos cambiado y radicalmente tras el incidente.

- ¿Y los demás…?

- Jejjee… - dijo Sally riéndose - ¿Podrías creer que Blaze, Silver y Shadow ahora son subordinados de alguien más? Creo que sus épocas de orgullo masivo han terminado…

- ¿Y qué hay de él? – dijo Tails preguntando como insistentemente.

- Pues… yo…

- Por favor Sally… necesito saberlo…

- Tails… ¿En realidad…?

- ¡Por favor, Sally! Necesito saber si algo ha cambiado…

- Pues nada Tails… Sonic sigue siendo una sombra de lo que fue… lleva hecho polvo… 5 años… y en esos años todo lo que ha obtenido ha sido infelicidad…

- ¿Pero él acaso no era…?

- Sip… es el Jefe del Servicio de Diagnóstico… y su fama es casi mundial… pero en el fondo… sigue con ese resentimiento y rencor por lo que pasó hace 8 años…

- O sea… que todavía… todo sigue igual…

- Si… todo sigue igual… - dijo Sally - ¿Quieres que te invite un café?

- Claro… - dijo Tails un tanto melancólico.

A pesar que llovía, la cafetería del Hospital estaba vacía. No era mucha gente la que entraba y pedía cosas, así que no fue problema para ambos el tomar un café y sentarse en la mesa para discutir sobre todo.

- Sabes… a veces me siento culpable de todo…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Yo… fue por mi culpa… yo creo que lo que le pasó fue mi culpa…

- ¡Tails! ¡Por dios! ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos discutido? ¡Le salvaste la vida!

- Pero… no así… no privándole de lo que más quería…

- "Mientras pueda seguir corriendo seré feliz" ¡Y una mierda! ¡Debería agradecerte!

- Pero yo… ustedes dos eran… y yo lo malogré todo…

- Escúchame Tails… nada de lo que pasó entre Sonic y yo, es algo en lo que tu hayas tenido que ver… te lo juro… no es así…

- ¿Así que has decidido volver? – dijo una voz entrando a la cafetería.

- ¡Sonic!

El erizo azul, vestido con una chaqueta y con un bastón en su mano izquierda miraba a los dos que tomaban café en la cafetería. Se notaba… muy diferente a lo que era.

- Si tanto quieres hacerlo sentir mejor… permíteme que te cuente la verdadera historia de lo que paso… y después de eso podrás seguir consolándolo…

- Sonic… - dijo Tails mirándolo incrédulo de lo que veía.


	2. Parte 2

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**III**

(8 años antes – Hospital Central de Station Square)

- ¡Zorro hembra de 16 años… hemorragia abdominal! – dijo un médico entrando con una camilla – Salino a chorro… ¡Necesitamos 3 unidades de AB+!

Una ambulancia que recién había llegado al Hospital, traía a una paciente, a Fiona Fox, que había estado en una colisión múltiple cerca de Station Square. La tipa estaba hecha sangre, fluctuando entre consciente e inconsciente.

- ¡Necesitamos un nombre de contacto! – dijo uno de los médicos - ¡Si está consiente, díganos uno! ¡Por favor!

Fiona a lo mucho podía hablar… pero no quería morir, asi que hizo un esfuerzo y habló:

- Miles… Pr.. ower… Tails Miles Prower…

Su cuerpo no soportó más la presión y cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Conéctenla rápido al monitor de Signos Vitales!

- ¡Doctor, la presión se eleva!

- ¡Tenemos que ser rápidos, 10 mg de Adenosina!

- La presión sigue elevada…

- ¡Hay que revertirlo! ¿Estado de la hemorragia?

- ¡Sigue sangrando, hay que llevarla a quirófano!

- ¡Vamos!

Y los médicos se la llevaron en ese momento a sala de operaciones, intentando de ese modo salvarle la vida. Pasado ese susto inicial, los otros médicos de urgencias planteaban descansar hasta que de repente…

- ¡AAAAGHHHHHHH!

- ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Ayuda, por favor! – dijo Tails entrando cargando a su amigo - ¡Erizo varón de 16 años… dolor agudo en la pierna izquierda, aparición súbita hace 10 minutos.

- ¡Pónganme un… maldito calmante! ¡AAAAGGGHHHHH!

- Rápido, 10 mg de Dolantina…

- Podría ser alérgico… - dijo otro médico – No podemos…

- ¡Póngale la dolantina! – gritó Tails.

- No podemos, va en contra del protocolo…

- ¡Trae esa jeringa! – dijo Tails quitándosela al médico y clavándosela a Sonic.

- Aahh… ahhh… mucho mejor… -dijo el erizo aliviado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sonic?

- Si Tails… gracias…

- ¿Qué ha provocado ese dolor? – dijo uno de los médicos.

- No lo sabemos… tendrá que ser ingresado en estos días…

- Creo que me siento bien… - dijo Sonic.

- No Sonic… - dijo Tails – Por favor, deja que te revisen los médicos… sólo para estar seguros.

- Tails… siempre derroto a Eggman… es rutina diaria… no te preocupes…

- Por favor Sonic… sólo esta vez…

- Está bien, está bien…

- ¿Es usted, Miles Prower? – dijo un médico.

- ¡Si, soy yo!

- Tenemos que hablar con usted…

- Sonic… - dijo el zorro – Ve con los médicos… sólo por esta vez… ¿vale?

- Como quieras… - dijo Sonic – Llama… a Sally… dile que venga…

- La llamaré… - dijo Tails – Pero tú primero debes ver a los médicos…

- Claro… - dijo Sonic yendo con los médicos a otro ambiente.

Los médicos esperaron que Sonic se retirara para abordar a Tails.

- Necesitamos que firme estos documentos… si lo hace, tal vez le pueda salvar la vida a alguien… que está muy grave…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo…?

- Esa persona le ha designado como su tutor médico…

- ¿Qué…? ¿A mí…?

**IV**

- Así es… le rogaría que firmase… la paciente entró en coma y si alguien no acepta el tratamiento, morirá en unas horas…

- ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

- Sr. Miles… tengo que insistir… - dijo el médico alargándole un lapicero.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – dijo Tails.

- Se llama… Fiona Fox...

El zorro dejó caer el lapicero al suelo, por la sorpresa que esa noticia le llevó.

- Fiona… no… no… por favor…

- ¿La conoce…?

- Ella era… ella… - dijo Tails mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Los médicos entendieron lo que eso significaba y no insistieron más.

- Sólo firme el documento…

- Claro… claro… ¿Puedo ir a verla?

- Si… - dijo el médico.

Tails firmó el papel y entregó el lapicero a los médicos.

- Ya está… firme lo que querían… por favor… déjenme verla…

- Muy bien… por aquí…

Llegaron a un ambiente en aislamiento. Y ahí estaba ella… la mujer que traicionó a Tails.

Daba pena verla, conectada a tantos tubos y cables, como si se tratase de un televisor o algo, y no de un Mobian. Tails debería sentirse contento, porque el karma castigó duramente a la persona que lo traicionó. Pero verla así… tan maltrecha y al borde de la muerte, era lo que destrozaba su corazón… tal vez porque en el fondo la seguía amando.

El zorro se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y tomó su mano. Poco le importaba que estuviera en coma y que no lo escuchara.

- Fiona… yo… ¿Por qué te paso esto…?

El cuerpo en coma de Fiona no parecía responderle a sus dudas… quería una respuesta… y no había ninguna que despejara su atribulado corazón.

- Creo que la ha visto por…

- ¡No! – dijo Tails – Voy a pasar la noche aquí, cuidándola…

- Sr. Miles… ¿Qué va a hacer con su amigo Sonic?

- Seguro lo suyo es algo que se pasará pronto, por favor, quiero estar aquí…

- Muy bien… - dijo el médico y se retiró.

Tails siguió contemplando el cuerpo comatoso de Fiona. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y es que por más que la odiase por su traición… él no la quiso ver así.

- Por más que me hayas hecho todo eso… no te quiero ver así… no verte de ese modo…

Los pitidos del EKG sonaban una y otra vez, y eran tal vez la única respuesta que Tails podía obtener… de las máquinas… de los equipos.

Al mismo tiempo… en otro ambiente, algo peor estaba pasando.

- ¡AAAAAGGHHHHHH! ¡AAAAGHHHH! ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esto… no es normal… ¡Aaaaahhhh!

- ¡Llamen al médico, ahora mismo! – dijo la enfermera.

- ¿¡Qué sucede? – dijo el médico entrando.

- ¡Esto…! ¡Aaagghhh!

El médico miro lo que Sonic le señalaba y uso un celular.

- Necesitamos programar la Unidad de Diálisis…

- ¿Qué me sucede doctor…?

- Has orinado sangre… - dijo el médico mirando al erizo.

- ¿¡Y eso que significa?

- Que los riñones están fallando… en realidad estás enfermo…

Sonic miró como con temor al médico. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido ese temor… de sentir que todo su "poder" y habilidad no le servirían para nada en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Me voy… a morir…? – dijo temeroso el erizo que lo estaba perdiendo todo.

- No lo sabemos… - dijo el médico – No lo sabemos…


	3. Parte 3

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**V**

Poco tiempo pasó para que Tails se enterase de que el dolor de su amigo no era solo un simple dolor. Al mismo tiempo, debía ocultarle a Sonic lo de Fiona. No… sentía que era lo apropiado para que Sonic sepa en ese momento.

- ¿Qué dicen los médicos? – dijo Sonic.

- Los médicos dicen que el dolor y la sangre se deben a una infección producida por un trauma muscular…

- En español, Tails por favor…

- Los médicos dicen que el dolor se curará usando reposo y antibióticos… ¡Esta vez tu enfrentamiento contra Eggman fue muy peligroso!

- Si solo es eso… que me pongan los calmantes… y en poco tiempo volveré a correr…

- Claro Sonic… si… volverás pronto a caminar…

- No caminar amigo… a correr… como el viento…

- Estoy seguro que será así…

En ese momento, una enfermera entró a la habitación.

- Sr. Miles… necesitamos su presencia…

- Claro… Sonic… volveré…

- Claro amigo… - dijo el erizo.

Tails salió de la habitación y se encontró con la enfermera.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Es Fiona… tenemos un problema…

Al oír "problema", Tails se asustó y fue directo a la Sala de Aislamiento donde la tenían.

- Mírale los ojos… - dijo uno de los médicos.

Tails le miró los ojos y le vio las pupilas dilatadas.

- Tiene de seguro una hemorragia intracraneal – dijo otro de los médicos – Hay que hacerle una Resonancia para operarla y poder parar la hemorragia.

- Claro… háganla… no hay problema…

- Tenemos un problema… - dijo el médico – La operación tomará varias horas, y algunos pacientes como Sonic, si es que le programasen una Resonancia podrían quedarse sin ella.

- Háganle la resonancia a Sonic entonces…

- Si esperamos más tiempo… Fiona podría morir…

- ¡Opérenla a ella! ¡No quiero que se muera! ¿Acaso no dijeron que lo de Sonic era solo un simple trauma muscular? ¡Ella tiene una hemorragia cerebral, atiéndanla!

- Entendido… empezaremos a operar…

Los médicos tomaron la camilla de Fiona y la llevaron hacia Radiología para hacerle la resonancia y según eso una posterior intervención.

Tails volvió a la cafetería del Hospital y volvió a ordenar un café y se puso a tomarlo, ante la soledad del sitio. Y es que mucha gente dejaba a sus pacientes y venía solo a las horas de visita, pero Tails se había quedado en vela casi toda esa noche. Tomaba ese café porque era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, porque no sabía en qué momento podían necesitar de su juicio.

Pero mientras tomaba la tasa de café, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba… como por ser tan joven ya no podía resistir al llamado de su cuerpo que quería descanso… y cayó sobre la mesa… quedando profundamente dormido.

En ese momento, un médico con una carpeta entraba la cafetería.

- Sr. Miles… respecto a…

Pero vio al zorro dormido y se dio la vuelta… y en eso se topó con otro médico.

- ¿No ibas a decirle al Sr. Miles de lo que pasó…?

- No creo que pueda… - dijo el otro – Está dormido.

- Dame acá… - le dijo el otro médico leyendo la carpeta – Sonic tiene un nivel elevado de creatina quinasa. ¿Para eso querías consultarlo?

- No sé si considerar el trauma muscular o buscar otras teorías…

- ¡Es Sonic! ¡Lucha contra Eggman! ¡Claro que es un trauma muscular!

- ¿Y si fuera una infección?

- Bueno… en ese caso le pautaré antibióticos… no tienes que preocupar a ese zorro que es muy joven todavía con todo esto…

Y tomando uno de los médicos la carpeta con la historia, ambos se fueron de ahí.

**VI**

(2 días después)

- Hora del óbito… 7:32 PM… paciente, Fiona Fox…

- ¡Fiona, Fiona! ¡Noo! ¡NOOOO!

Destrozaba el alma ver a Tails llorando amargamente contra el cadáver de Fiona, que acababa de morir en ese momento. Las enfermeras lo contenían para que no se acerque al cuerpo mientras los médicos se encargaban de confirmar la muerte.

Y es que Fiona nunca mejoró. Fue operada tras confirmar la hemorragia intracraneal, pero su estado empeoró rápidamente y finalmente fue un derrame cerebral lo que acabó con su vida. El accidente en el que estuvo la condenó desde el principio… tal vez hubiera muerto ahí mismo, pero con la medicina de Mobius logró vivir en coma unos días más para dolor de Tails.

- Cálmate muchacho… - dijo uno de los médicos a Tails – Ya no está sufriendo…

- No… ¡Pero es que me siento solo! ¡Ella está muerta!

- Tengo entendido que ella…

- ¡No digas más! – dijo Tails – Sé que ella me hizo daño… pero no merecía morir de esa forma…

- Pero está muerta… - se atrevió a decir el médico – Y tal vez haya pasado porque recogió lo que ella misma sembró…

- No por favor… eso no está bien…

- ¡Te traicionó! ¡Todos en Mobius lo saben! Deberías estar alegre… al fin esa… zorra ha pagado lo que debería… ha sufrido la peor muerte posible… el morir cuidado por la persona que tanto odio.

- ¡ES QUE NO LA ODIO! – dijo Tails – Yo… todavía… pensaba que podía entender… que podía ser buena una vez más… pero ahora… está muerta… ya no tiene… esa oportunidad…

- Tal vez no era la persona con la que debías estar… - dijo el médico – Ya está muerta… y eso te ha hecho olvidar a los que debes…

- ¿Eh?

- Sonic… tu amigo…

- ¿¡Qué sucede con él, se encuentra bien?

- No responde al tratamiento… - dijo el médico – El dolor persiste… y con analgésicos logramos tenerlo bajo control… pero no sabemos que le sucede…

- Por favor… ustedes son los médicos… quiero pasar un momento solo con ella…

- Tails… tu amigo empeora…

- ¡Pues háganle la maldita resonancia! – dijo Tails - ¡¿No vez que estoy sufriendo?

- Bueno… si tú lo dices…

Los médicos se retiraron y dejaron a Tails junto al cuerpo de Fiona. El zorro la quedó mirando… cuando entonces…

- Tails… no debes estar aquí…

- Sally… ¿A qué haz venido?

Sally entró y cerró la puerta tras sí. Quedo mirando a Tails y hacia un lado, como rehuyendo la vista al cadáver de Fiona.

- No debes estar aquí… - dijo Sally – Esa mujer… esa… nunca mereció tu amor… nunca mereció que la amases en absoluto… y ahora… ha recibido su castigo…

- Por favor Sally… no digas eso…

- ¿Qué debe hacer…? ¿Qué debe hacer alguien para que lo odies?

Tails se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta. Ante otros ojos parecía un bobo, por aferrarse como un clavo ardiendo a Fiona, que ahora estaba muerta… pero en el fondo él…

- No entiendes Sally… yo…

No pudo continuar. Sally lo tomó de las manos y jalándolo hacia abajo, le besó. Era algo aparentemente con doble intención, la primera, darle el insulto supremo a Fiona y la otra… era intentar sacar de la mente del zorro a esa mujer que sólo daño le trajo. Ese beso duró un buen tiempo, Tails no se quizo apartar, solo estaba sorprendido de lo que había sucedido y del giro que las cosas tomaban… y finalmente, buscando el aire para respirar, se separaron.

- Espero… que esto ayude a aclarar las cosas…

- Sally… ¿Porqué…?

- Porque tú te mereces algo mejor… el mejor amigo de Sonic merece algo mejor…

- Sally…

- Sonic te necesita… tus amigos te necesitan… no puedes vivir intentando recuperar a alguien que te engañó… y que por suerte ya está muerta…

- Sally… es que tú no lo entiendes…

- ¿No entiendo qué, Tails? Dime que es eso que no logro entender… ¿Acaso será que sigues enamorado de alguien que te engañó?

- ¡No es que la ame… es que…!

- ¡O la quieres o no, no hay punto medio!

- Sally…

- ¿Qué tiene que hacer alguien para que lo odies? Qué débil eres…

- Sally… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

- Porque te mereces algo mejor…

- ¿Acaso… juegas conmigo?

- ¡No lo hago! Pero es que Sonic… está… y yo…

- ¿Seguro que esto está bien?

Una vez más, el corazón del zorro sintió algo… no lo sabía explicar, pero era algo que latía en su pecho. Era un sentimiento confuso, porque Sally era algo así como la pareja de Sonic… ¿Pero eso que había hecho hace un momento? ¿Qué significaba?

Por primera vez sintió que los prejuicios no importaban, que tal vez lo que hacían estaba bien si es que le permitía tener un poco de paz en su interior. Y se sintió… atraído a Sally, por haberle dado ese poco de paz en la tormenta.

Y entonces su rostro se acercó al de Sally… ella entendió el mensaje y supo que los dos se necesitaban del uno al otro, porque tenían que de algún modo soportar esos momentos tan pesados que vivían.

Y fundieron sus rostros una vez más en un beso, pero más que un beso de pasión, debería decirse que era uno de desesperación... de intentar buscar la paz que ellos querían y que no podían obtener. Y finalmente cuando quisieron respirar aire puro, se separaron.

Ninguno dijo nada… porque si bien los dos sabían que estaba mal… lo habían disfrutado… porque en el fondo lo necesitaban.

En ese momento, un médico entro de la nada a la habitación.

- ¿Ustedes son Miles y Sally?

- Si… - dijo Tails - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tenemos los resultados de la Resonancia de Sonic… y las noticias no son nada alentadoras…


	4. Parte 4

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**VII**

Ciertamente el comunicar malas noticias es todo un arte para los médicos, entre otras cosas por cómo reaccionan los familiares o amigos ante las mismas. Algunos lloran, otros se quedan en blanco… y hasta hay algunos que descargan sus frustraciones en el médico, como culpándolo de la desgracia que vive ese familiar.

De cualquier modo las noticias eran serias, y tenían que decirlas para recomendar un curso a seguir. Tails se sorprendió al ver a los médicos tan serios.

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- La resonancia ha revelado el problema – dijo el médico.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Ha sido una necrosis muscular… un aneurisma taponó las arterias y produjo la isquemia en la pierna. El tejido necrosado está dañando los riñones… tenemos que amputarle la pierna.

Tails se quedó en shock al oír eso. La noticia sonaba tan incrédula que sus colas que siempre estaban moviéndose, cayeron al suelo de golpe… como una metáfora de su estado. Se quedó mudo por unos minutos… al mismo tiempo que Sally abría los ojos como platos.

- No… - dijo Sally rompiendo su mutismo – No… eso no es cierto… no…

- Entiendo su dolor, pero tenemos que convencerlo ahora…

- ¡No! ¡No! – gritó Sally – Tiene que haber otra forma… ¿verdad Tails? ¿Hay otra forma? ¿¡La hay, Miles? ¡Tiene que haberla! ¡No…! ¡Sonic…!

Sally empezó a llorar mientras Tails seguía sin reaccionar, producto de la sorpresa que le había dado esa noticia. ¿Su amigo se iba a convertir en un lisiado? ¿Era eso lo que iba a pasar? No… claro que se trataba de un error… ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa?

- Es… una broma… ¿verdad? – dijo Tails al fin.

- No es ninguna broma… tenemos que iniciar el tratamiento… o morirá… - dijo el médico.

- Nadie hará nada sin que lo sepa el propio Sonic – dijo Tails.

- ¡No! – dijo Sally - ¡No puedes decírselo!

- Soy su mejor amigo, tengo que decírselo…

- Pues sólo tienen que hacer que firme este impreso – dijo el médico entregándoles la carpeta – Avísennos cuando eso lo haya hecho…

El médico se fue, dejando a Tails y a Sally en ese gran dilema.

(Habitación de Sonic)

Fue en un comienzo difícil explicarle al erizo la situación. Y como era de esperarse no iba a permitir jamás que eso pasase. Sin embargo, no se quebró, sino que siguió con la terquedad que lo caracterizaba como Sonic.

- Tienes que operarte… - dijo Sally – Los médicos dicen que el tejido muerto…

- Me da igual lo que digan…

- Tal vez sea necesario para salvar tu vida – respondió Sally.

- Me gusta mi pierna… - dijo Sonic – La tengo desde que era un niño…

- Sonic por favor… yo quiero a tu pierna tanto como a ti…

- Me da igual… - respondió el erizo.

- Tienes que dejar que te corten la pierna… - le pidió Sally.

- Nunca… no me la cortaran…

- ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto se ha avanzado en prótesis? Los robots pueden correr tan rápido o más…

- Sí, claro… pero seguro ellos no son tan bonitos como yo… ¿¡Eh, Tails? ¿No hay alguna alternativa a todo esto? ¿Dejarás que a tu hermano mayor lo roboticen o le serruchen la pierna?

- Esto… yo… estoy pensando Sonic… pero incrementar el tejido salvado lo hace más peligroso…

- ¿De verdad me quieres ver cojo?

- ¡No! – dijo el zorro – Hay una opción… un bypass… reinstaurando la circulación…

- Los médicos dicen que la amputación es más segura… - dijo Sally.

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para ellos o para mí? – dijo Sonic con sorna.

- Los médicos dicen que el tejido lleva muerto casi 3 días… las citoquinas…

- Bla-bla-bla… - dijo Sonic – Te enseñaron el manual muy bien… ¿Haz acabado? ¿Tails?

- Las citoquinas pueden producir un fallo sistémico masivo y el potasio causar un infarto… y por otro lado, Sonic podría recuperar el uso de su pierna…

- Los médicos dicen que el postoperatorio te dolerá tanto que…

- ¡Lo sé! – gritó el erizo – Lo resistiré, comprendo los riesgos… un poco de dolor no acabará con este erizo… Tails… prográmalo… - dijo Sonic tomando la autorización y firmándola.

Tails recogió el impreso con la firma de Sonic y salió a dárselo a los médicos. Sally quedó con él.

- ¡Dios, sí que eres un erizo idiota!

- Yo creo que terco sería el término más correcto…

- ¡No quiero que te suicides!

- No voy a morir…

- Ohh… ahora me quedo más tranquila…

- Sally… ayúdame por favor… - dijo Sonic.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

- Coge ese rotulador… y escribe en mis piernas… "Esta pierna no es". No quiero que nadie me corte… que hagan el proceso que Tails dijo… el "by-pass" ese…

Sally tomó el rotulador y empezó a escribir en las piernas de Sonic. Al mismo tiempo, ella quería una respuesta… de porque Sonic era tan terco con su vida…

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Crees que me gusta verte así?

- ¿No sabes lo que te dije? ¿Qué mientras corra yo podré ser feliz? ¿Y quieres quitarme eso? ¿Quieres volver un infeliz?

- ¡No, yo nunca! Entiende que…

- Entiende que no quiero volverme un lisiado… y si Tails dice que hay una opción… estoy seguro que hará lo que pueda para salvarme… por todo lo que hice por él…

- Sonic…

En ese momento vinieron los médicos y Tails. Habían aprobado el procedimiento.

- Han aprobado el procedimiento de Urgencia… - dijo Tails – Es hora de que lleven a quirófano…

- Tails… - dijo Sonic – Prométeme que esto funcionará…

- Sonic… yo… claro… volverás a correr libre como el viento…

- Es lo que quería escuchar…

Los médicos tomaron la camilla y los sueros y lo llevaron hacia quirófano. Sally se moría del nerviosismo… y no era para menos… estaba ansiosa… igual que Tails y sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa en medio de todo ese dilema.

- Tails… más te vale… que esto funcione….

**VIII**

(1 día después de la Operación)

- ¡AAGGGHHHHHHH!

Los gritos de dolor de Sonic se podían oír en toda esa planta del Hospital. La situación tras la operación del erizo nunca fue la mejor… estaba con una dosis alta de morfina producto del dolor producido por las citoquinas entrando en su sistema, pero en su afán de no perder la pierna, se aferraba como un clavo ardiendo a eso… resistía el dolor, pero a veces su cuerpo simplemente no podía seguir así, haciéndole gritar de ese modo.

Y a su lado, tanto Tails como Sally acompañándole y limpiándole del sudor que lo llenaba producto de ese terrible dolor, usando toallas húmedas, y mortificándose por ver a su amigo en un estado tan penoso como ese.

- ¡AAAGHGGHHHH!

- Oh por dios… - dijo Tails - ¡Tienen que subirte la morfina!

- Los médicos dicen que ya no pueden… - respondió Sally.

- ¡Los médicos me dijeron que era un maldito trauma! – gritó Sonic.

- Se equivocaron, pero no significa que…

- ¡No significa que ahora tengan razón…! – gritó Sonic por el dolor.

- La morfina te matara Sonic, por favor…

- Lo aguantaré…

- Te duele… es por eso que no puedes pensar…

- ¡Y POR ESO NECESITO LA MALDITA MORFINA! ¡AAAAGHHHH!

- Tails… ve hablar con ellos…

- Vamos mejor los dos… - dijo el zorro.

Y salieron rápido de la habitación buscando al médico que atendía a Sonic. Lo encontraron cerca de la puerta, mirando con pena como sufría el erizo.

- ¿Cuánto le va a durar el dolor? – dijo Sally.

- Depende de la cantidad de músculo muerto… puede que tenga razón y seguir con su pierna casi perfecta, corriendo a toda velocidad… pero también… - respondió el médico.

Tails se heló al oír eso último.

- ¿Tails? ¿Qué ocultas? – dijo Sally al ver su gesto.

- Podría… dolerle… de por vida… - dijo el zorro – No lo dije… porque no quiero que Sonic…

- Existe una tercera opción… - dijo el médico – Es quirúrgica… es un término medio entre esto que hicimos y la amputación…

- El término medio nunca ha ido con él… - respondió Tails.

- ¡TAILS! ¡TAAILSS! – gritó el erizo.

El zorro entró rápidamente a la habitación viendo como el erizo llamada lastimosamente por su amigo. Lo encontró retorciéndose de dolor y tomándose el pecho. El zorro miró a los monitores de signos vitales que estaban conectados a su mejor amigo, intentando averiguar que pasaba.

- Necesita más gluconato cálcico… - dijo Tails mirando los monitores.

- Lo siento, Sr. Miles… usted no puede autorizar medicación por no ser médico… - dijo el doctor.

- ¡Mire! – dijo Tails furioso tomándolo de la corbata y acercándolo al monitor – El QRS se ensancha… le sube el potasio…

- Pues requiere una evaluación más allá del simple EKG…

- Pues en ese caso, mejor dese prisa… porque si no, mi amigo tendrá un paro cardíaco…

- Ya lo sé… - dijo molestado el doctor – Soy médico…

- Pues no lo parece – dijo Tails – Si no pones la dosis, entrará en taquicardia de complejo ancho…

- ¡Aahhhgfff! ¡Mi pecho…! – se quejó Sonic.

Los monitores empezaron a dar pitidos de alerta en ese momento.

- ¡Tienes 20 segundos! – dijo Tails – ¡Apúrate!

El médico vio el ensanchamiento del complejo QRS y se dio cuenta que lo que decía ese zorro era verdad y corrió a traer la dosis.

- Error… - suspiró Tails - ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡El carro de paradas!

En ese momento los pitidos del monitor se hicieron constantes… el erizo entró en un paro cardíaco, ante la incredulidad del médico que rechazó el diagnóstico de Tails.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – gritó el médico - ¡Carro de paradas!

No tardaron en venir unas enfermeras con el carro de paradas y el desfibrilador ante la llamada de ese médico.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado?

- Taquicardia de complejo ancho… - dijo Tails.

- ¿Un niño ha diagnosticado…? – dijo la enfermera.

- ¡No importa! – dijo el médico - ¡Trae las palas! ¡Cargando… fuera!

Aplicaron el desfibrilador contra Sonic y su cuerpo se movió dramáticamente, mientras que las alarmas del paro cardíaco seguían sonando.

- ¡Sigue sin pulso! ¡Lo perdemos! ¡Carga de nuevo! ¡Cargando… fuera! – gritó el médico.

En la mente de Sonic, esos momentos se hacían eternos… y vio como de repente el ambiente de dicha habitación se disolvía en una luz blanca… ¿Acaso era su fin? ¿Ese era el fin del erizo?

Su mente lo llevó a verse fuera de su cuerpo… y esa luz blanca lo cegó del todo, mostrándole tras ese flash momentáneo lo que pasaba con la vida de sus otros amigos si es que ellos usaban prótesis. Una realidad no tan lejana en realidad…

Pudo ver a Tails trabajando con una pierna biónica que llevaba insertada en donde en realidad debería estar su pierna izquierda… el zorro se mostraba animoso, como si esa pierna metálica fuera algo que le alegrase y no un dolor en su vida.

Otro flash de luz le dejó ver ahora a Knuckles, que llevaba una especie de pierna biónica, pero que aun así seguía siendo el erizo ermitaño de siempre, protegiendo la Master Esmerald como si nada le hubiera pasado…

Un tercer flash de luz le dejó ver a alguien que si sabía que usaba prótesis en la vida real… a Bunnie Rabbot. Pudo verla combatiendo, supo que la pierna le daba una poderío que no podría lograr tal vez con miembros naturales. Por un momento consideró que tal vez se había equivocado y que inclusive podría aprovecharse de la situación para ser un erizo más poderoso.

Finalmente otro flash de luz lo llevó a ver a un caso de Shadow usando prótesis. Pero en este caso, era totalmente diferente… Shadow se veía como lamentado, maldiciendo su suerte por tener una parte biónica, que si bien no se atrevía a arrancar, golpeaba con su puño diciendo algunas maldiciones. Era claro que fue forzado a la situación.

El sitio llenó a Sonic de una paz interior tremenda… hasta que el pitido de los monitores volvió a oírse y supo que tal vez no podía irse de este mundo tan fácilmente.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo… - susurró el erizo – Adiós…

- ¡Cargando… fuera! – dijo el médico.

Las alarmas se detuvieron tras esa descarga.

- Tenemos pulso… - dijo el médico – Ha vuelto…

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! – dijo Sally angustiada – Estaba tan preocupada…

- Esto no está funcionando… - dijo el médico.

- Denle más tiempo… - se limitó a decir Tails.


	5. Parte 5

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**IX**

- Agghh…

Sonic hacía lo mejor que podía, pero el dolor seguía siendo intenso. Y como antes, tanto Sally como Tails no podían hacer nada más que verlo sufrir lentamente.

- ¿Te duele mucho ahora? – preguntó Sally.

- Aagghh… mucho…

- Sonic, la situación no mejora… si Tails hubiera tenido razón… el dolor remitiría… ¿verdad?

El zorro se sintió aludido y puso un rostro de timidez.

- Está tardando más… - dijo Tails temeroso.

- No, de eso nada… - dijo Sally – Sonic, tienen que dejar que te corten la pierna…

Sonic hizo una mueca de dolor… y se animó a responder a Sally.

- Es… mi pierna… es… mi vida… mi felicidad…

- ¿Darías tu vida para salvarme a mí? – preguntó Sally.

- Por supuesto… que sí… cariño… - le dijo Sonic.

- ¿Y te crees que tu vida vale menos que la mía? ¿Si esto le pasara a Tails… que le dirías, Sonic?

- Le diría… que él decide…

- Vamos, eso ni de broma… le dirías… que confié en ti, en su hermano mayor… y harías la opción que lo hiciera dejar de sufrir tanto este dolor… ¡Le dirías que puede armarse una pierna biónica! Sonic… ¿Acaso no crees que mereces vivir? ¿No crees que merezcas ser feliz? ¡Pues madura ya y diles que te corten la pierna!

- No puedo… cariño… no puedo… mi felicidad… es correr… es ser libre… lo siento Sally… lo siento… yo no puedo… entregar eso… no… mi felicidad… no mi libertad… aaaghh…

- Te morirás de los dolores… por dios Sonic…

- Hay una manera… - dijo Tails de repente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no habértela guardado!

- Tienen que… inducirle un coma farmacéutico… así pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo dormido mientras le dure ese dolor… - dijo Tails.

- Hablaré con los médicos – dijo Sally.

- Iré con ella, Sonic… - dijo Tails.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la estación de enfermería, donde el médico estaba observándolo todo. Lo vieron y lo abordaron.

- ¿Ha recapacitado? – dijo el médico.

- No… pero… les pide… bueno… Tails les pide que le induzcan un coma farmacéutico para dormirse durante lo peor del dolor… - dijo Sally.

- Eso podemos hacerlo… - dijo el médico – Pero es peligroso…

- ¿Qué le sucede mientras está en coma? – dijo Sally.

- Pues que… monitorearemos sus vitales y si no sufre un paro cardíaco en las próximas horas…

- No… - dijo Tails - ¿Quién puede tomar decisiones sobre su cuerpo?

- Sr. Miles… debería hablar con Sonic acerca de…

- Ya sé lo que quiere Sonic… respóndame… ¿Quién puede tomar decisiones sobre su cuerpo mientras esté en coma?

- Pues… los más cercanos a la persona… en este caso… Sally, pero dado que a usted le considera un hermano… pues sería usted, Sr. Miles…

- ¿Tails que planeas?

- Por favor… - dijo Tails al médico – Indúzcale el coma ahora…

- Lo hare… - dijo el médico.

El médico salio a traer los medicamentos y entonces Sally confrontó a Tails.

- ¿Por qué preguntaste eso? Responde…

- Haz visto como le duele… - dijo Tails – Vamos a usar el método intermedio…

- Tails… él no quiere que le corten…

- No le voy a cortar la pierna… le voy extirpar el músculo dañado… porque… si sigue así, se morirá… no soporto verlo así… no a mi amigo…

- Tails… pero si haces eso… ¿Qué le pasará?

- Su habilidad para moverse se verá seriamente limitada… pero vivirá…

- Tails… ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Te odiará para siempre si haces eso!

- No solo a mí… si no a ti por consentírselo…

- ¿A mí… porque…?

- Escucha… ¿Quieres tener a Sonic entero y muerto en un ataúd? Pues yo no… esto ya no es lo que pensé… y necesito ayudarlo… no me gusta verlo así…

En ese momento el médico llamo a los dos, que pasaron a la habitación.

- Estará en coma en unos minutos, Sonic… - dijo el médico – Relájese… le traje una visita…

- Hola… - dijo Sonic al ver a Sally y Tails – Los veré cuando despierte…

- Iremos… a comer chillidogs… - dijo Tails.

- Sally… te amo… - dijo Sonic - Y tu Tails… eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener…

- Yo también te amo… Sonic… - dijo Sally.

- Sonic… yo… perdóname… - dijo Tails.

- No tengo nada de que perdonarte… amigo…

Sonic cayó presa de los medicamentos para el coma muy pronto y quedó dormido. Tails se fue hacia el médico y le dijo:

- Háganle el término medio… opérenlo… extírpenle el músculo.

- ¿Está seguro? – dijo el médico – Tails… él nunca lo verá…

- Quiero que le salven la vida…

- Le estás salvando la vida… - dijo el médico – Lo malo es que él no lo verá así…

- No me importa… yo quiero que él viva… no me importa lo demás…

- Iré a prepararlo para cirugía… - dijo el médico tomando la camilla y llevándoselo.

- Tails… esto que has hecho…

- Esto le salvará la vida… - dijo Tails – No quiero sentir que estoy haciendo algún mal… pero tengo miedo Saly… no sé si Sonic… llegará a odiarme por esto…

- Tails… eres muy valiente… haz hecho lo que yo no podía… tal vez… eres el más indicado para estar junto a él…

- ¿Ehh?

- No… nada… - dijo Sally.

**X**

(1 día después de la Intervención)

- ¿¡QUE MIERDA ME HAZ HECHO?

Sonic había despertado de su coma y se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía… sin embargo, sentía como si su pierna hubiera quedado vacía de contenido de repente. La furia que sintió al saber que su mejor amigo lo había lisiado era tremenda.

- Cálmante Sonic… - dijo Sally – Los médicos dijeron que…

- ¿¡Me han operado? ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Era para salvarte la vida… - dijo Sally molesta – Si seguías con tu terquedad…

- No me importa que…

- ¡Lo hemos discutido ya, mil veces! ¡Tu amigo te salvó la vida!

- ¡Pues yo no quería! ¡Eh, Tails! ¡Ven acá, pedazo de traidor!

Tails se acercó tímidamente a Sonic. Intentaba justificarse, porque sabía que la ira de su amigo estaba justificada por lo que había pasado.

- Sonic… yo… hice eso para salvarte… ibas a morir…

- ¡Prefería morirme a quedar como ahora!

- ¿¡Porqué eres así, Sonic? – le gritó Tails - ¿¡No sabes que yo quiero verte vivo? No tengo a quien acudir si no es a ti…

- Tails… ¿Nos conocemos desde años… verdad?

- Claro Sonic… nosotros dos…

- ¿Y qué es lo que siempre dije respecto a mi felicidad?

Tails tragó en seco… sabía a donde iba la discusión. Y eso lo haría sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía por todo este asunto.

- No por favor… Sonic…

- ¡Responde! – exigió colérico el erizo.

- Que… - la voz al zorro se le quebró – que… mientras pudieras seguir corriendo… seguirías siendo feliz… ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!

- ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué me haz privado de lo que tanto quería?

- Sonic yo…

- ¿Por qué me robaste mi libertad? ¿Eres consciente del daño que me hiciste? ¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo eres tú el que me dejó lisiado?

- Con rehabilitación… - dijo Sally.

- ¡No lo defiendas! ¡No puedes rehabilitar lo que no tienes! ¡Me sacó el músculo! ¿Cómo voy a correr sin eso? ¿Cómo puedo mover mis piernas para sentir mi libertad, cuando este inútil las ha dejado totalmente inservibles?

- ¡Sonic, no le digas eso! ¡Él te salvó la vida!

- ¡Pues te dije que no quería ser un tullido! ¡Y eso es lo que me ha hecho! ¿Contento?

Tails miraba al suelo muerto de vergüenza, como excusándose de lo que hizo.

- Sonic… por favor… yo hice lo mejor pensando en ti…

- ¿Así es como me pagas tras recogerte de esos abusivos? ¿Te doy la mano y tú como el zorro que eres me comes el brazo? ¿Eso harás luego?

- Por favor… ya basta…

- Me has quitado lo que más quería… mi velocidad… mi felicidad… y por eso… ya haz muerto para mí… ya no eres más mi hermano menor…

- ¡Sonic, por favor! ¡No! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

- Sólo quiero que hagas algo… que te vayas para siempre de mi vida…

Los ojos de Tails se llenaron de lágrimas al oír esas palabras tan duras del que antes lo consideraba su amigo… o inclusive hasta su hermano menor.

- Sonic… no me importa lo que pienses… tu seguirás siendo… mi hermano mayor…

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí, traidor! ¡Sal de aquí!

Herido en lo más profundo de su alma, Tails se retiró llorando de la habitación.

- ¡Cielos, sí que eres idiota! – dijo Sally - ¿Así le pagas? ¡Te salvó la vida!

- ¡Yo no quería perder mi velocidad!

- ¡Puedes irte al diablo, erizo idiota! – dijo Sally dejando la habitación - ¡Tails, espera! ¡Espera…!

Sonic se quedó mirando su pierna, con la cicatriz de la operación y frotándosela por el dolor que sentía, mientras intentaba entender que su vida había dado un vuelco enorme.


	6. Parte 6

**El Reflejo que no Miente**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a SEGA y Sonic Team. En ningún momento tomo a los personajes como propios.

Este fic está inspirado en el episodio 1x21 de House M.D, aunque se han simplificado algunas cosas para que cuadre con el mundo de Sonic. La idea base del fic, así como las primeras líneas le pertenecen a FineEve.

**XI**

(Hospital Central de Station Square)

La lluvia seguía cayendo y podía verse por las ventanas de la cafetería del Hospital mientras Sonic apoyado en el bastón terminaba de contar la historia.

- Y eso es todo lo que me pasó… ¿Estás dispuesto a apoyar a alguien así? – preguntó el erizo.

- Llevas hecho polvo 5 años por esto… - dijo Sally - ¿No has aprendido a perdonar?

- ¿Perdonarías al que te quitase lo más valioso de tu vida?

- ¿Prefieres morir antes que vivir?

- Casi aciertas… pero no. He tenido que transformar mi vida… pero yo no quería… todavía siento ese deseo de tirar este bastón y correr como el viento… ¿Pero crees que puedo? ¿Crees que podré hacerlo como antes? ¡Claro que no!

- Sonic… lo discutimos en ese entonces, por favor…

- Lo peor de todo es que leí los archivos de los ingresos de ese día. Ese día… Fiona Fox fue ingresada… y el retraso en el diagnóstico fue por eso, por andar preocupado por una zorra... que lo traicionó. ¡Y eso me molesta ahora de Tails, no sólo el hecho de la pierna! ¡Sino que me haya ignorado a causa de una traidora!

- ¡Todavía amaba a esa 'traidora'! ¡Eso debes entenderlo! – dijo Sally defendiendo al zorro.

- Y lo peor es que tú lo apoyaste… no oíste mis deseos… - dijo Sonic – Y todavía tienes el descaro de apoyarlo… de decirle que todo estará bien…

- ¡Actué sin preguntar y sin pensar! ¡Hice lo que tú haces a todas horas, pero la diferencia está en que te lo hice a ti! – dijo Sally molesta – Me voy Sonic… no pienso seguir soportando esto…

- ¡Vete, vete si quieres! – le dijo el erizo retándola.

- ¿Sabes que es peor que lo que te hice? – le dijo Tails.

- ¿Pues qué cosa es…? – le preguntó Sonic.

- No me arrepiento por lo que hice… sé que te salvé la vida… pero lo que me destroza de verdad… es saber que a pesar que sacrifiqué nuestra amistad para que vivieras… ver que tú no eres feliz… ver que sigues siendo un infeliz…

- Tal vez si lo pensarás mejor, sabrías quien fue el que empezó esa infelicidad…

- O sea… - dijo Tails – No has cambiado…

- La gente no cambia… - le dijo Sonic secamente – Si te vas a ir con Sally… váyanse ya… no sólo me robaste mi pierna… ¿Acaso ahora quieres robarte a Sally?

- Pues parece que no la cuidaste como debías… sino que pasaste todos estos años sin saber entender lo que hice por ti… ella no merece a alguien como tú…

Y tomando a Sally de la mano, Tails se fue de la Cafetería.

Tanto Sally y Tails salieron del Hospital y se fueron al auto del último en el menor tiempo posible. Se subieron, pero ya estaban empapados. Los dos se miraron… temerosamente como todavía sobrecogidos por lo que había ocurrido con Sonic en ese momento.

- Tails… quiero que sepas… que debes superar todo esto…

- Sonic tenía razón… la gente no cambia…

- ¿Eh?

- Yo… todavía sigo recordándolo… intento sonreír… pero en mi reflejo… me sigo viendo de 7 años… sigo viéndome con ese rostro de dolor de esa vez… trato de cambiar… pero no puedo… mi reflejo no miente… es la verdadera ventana de mi alma…

- Tails… yo puedo ofrecerte un nuevo comienzo… la oportunidad de ser feliz…

- ¿Lo dices… por aquél beso?

- No jugaba contigo… era… lo que siento… Sonic… ya no es el mismo… no es el mismo erizo del que me enamoré… me siento sola… Tails, por favor…

- Sally…

- Sé lo que pasó con Fiona… y no mereces atormentarte… yo puedo traer paz… a la tormenta.

Y sin decirle más, se acercó al rostro de Tails y lo besó. El zorro no se opuso tampoco, porque tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para ponerle paz a la tormenta.

En el interior del Hospital, Sonic caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, como viendo o evaluando el nuevo tipo de vida que escogió… ser un médico.

- Dr. Sonic, preséntese en la Sección de Emergencias…

Sonic oyó lo que decía la megafonía… y sonrió. Tal vez perdió la velocidad… y la extrañaría por siempre… hasta tal vez nunca perdonaría ni a Sally ni a Tails por lo que le hicieron… pero tampoco era que detestase ese estilo de vida nueva que tenía.

- Un día… un habitación… - murmuró el erizo dirigiéndose a la Sala de Emergencias listo para seguir con su rutina habitual.

FIN


End file.
